Cocoa Puffs: The Sirius Black Story
by Bloody Lily
Summary: A story detailing the life of Sirius Black, his trial and tribulations, and the teenage years that made him who he was. Second Chapter is now uploaded! Please R&R!
1. The Leaving Chapter

Hey, thanks for coming to my fiction. I really hope you like it since this is probably the hardest I've ever worked on a story as of yet. Please Please Please Please Please remember to review! Oh and by the way I'm still debating (and leaning towards no) whether or not I should make this story actually include Sex and drugs, although it will have cocoa puffs as you will see at the end of the chapter. Most likely this will be decided by my reviewers and the maturity of my reader.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of J.K. Rowling's characters, nor do I own Cocoa Puffs. I also took the title of this fiction from a published book. Don't sue me, trust me, you won't make any money cause well I'm broke!  
  
"And I tell you, these idiotic muggles never looked so surprised," his aunts voice echoed through the hollow halls of the house of Black. Sirius turned a deaf ear to their drabble.  
"Damn family," he mumbled under his breath. It was so short and blunt, yet it described his feelings, and his family, perfectly. The suitcase that was thrown carelessly onto his bed slammed shut enclosing a few crinkled, yet expensive robes.  
Sirius, in just about every girls' opinion who had set eyes on him, was a rather striking young lad. He had long raven black hair, silky and smooth, just as his mother's was. His hair was grown out a bit, and fell carelessly into his eyes, giving him a tormented soul kind of look. His hair was the one pleasant thing he had inherited from his mother. The rest of his features he had received from his father. His oddly soft black eyes that falsely seemed to give you a glimpse into his soul. In truth, there really wasn't anyone who had seen the real Sirius, apart from his best mate, James Potter, a foolhardy Gryffindor like himself. They had connected immediately. His cheek bones were sharp, looking as if they could cut through diamonds, his skin was rather smooth as he had just shaved maybe a half an hour ago.  
The weather outside seemed to match his mood perfectly. Infuriated bolts of lightning struck down as rain drenched Sirius's upper-end neighborhood. He clutched his cleansweep400 as his other hand flung open the double hung window. His stomach fluttered, but another retort from his aunt finalized his decision. With a swish he flew from the window and out of the his house forever, or at least for the fourteen or so years.  
Meanwhile, downstairs, his mother was chatting along with his aunt, Elladora. Elladora's nose twitched a bit, she had heard a noise coming from somewhere upstairs.  
"What do you suppose that was?" It seemed Mrs. Black had heard the racket also.  
"It was most likely that son of yours. He's the only other one in the house. He probably blew himself up or something," her voice was stale and cold.  
"Well maybe we should check, if it was an explosion, we wouldn't want the house being burned down in a fire, now would we?" She smiled maliciously, ever since Sirius had been placed in Gryffindor and had turned against her views she had disowned him as her son and only had supported him to show herself to society as a caring mother. Slowly, she hoisted herself up out of the chair as Elladora did the same.  
Together, they walked down the hall, up the tall stairway, down another hall, turned left at the corner, and walked a little farther down that hall, till they came to Sirius's bedroom. Without bothering to knock they shoved the door open and craned their long necks to stick their heads in the door.  
"My my, it seems he's finally flown the coop. So tell me, what'll be the story about him this time? Advanced classes all year round at Hogwarts perhaps?" Elladora spoke with such despicable airs, that Mrs. Black may have been compelled to slap her then and there, had she not agreed with the woman so much. Instead, she just tossed back her sleek black hair and twitched her lip, as if she was deciding what to do.  
"No, I fear we'll have to go out after him," she sighed sorrowfully as a mother should never do when speaking of her son. "The reckless boy just has to make things so difficult. I mean, if he wanted to run away, he could at least have had the courtesy to wait till I'm not entertaining company."  
A sudden breeze tore through the thin, sheer curtains of the opened window. "Oh well, I guess we know how he made his escape." Elladora replied, with a gesture towards the empty space where his broom was normally kept.  
"Accio broom!" Mrs. Black shouted out of seeming nowhere. It was accompanied by a flick of her wrist and wand. Within ten seconds, a sophisticated looking broom swept up next to her, and she clung to it with her free hand, as the other replaced her wand. "I'll be off then, most likely he's headed north towards his one friend's house. What was his name again? Ah never mind." Once again, without much notice, she floated out the window as Sirius had done just minutes before.  
The rain drenched Sirius's clothes and whipped at his face, but he still continued on. He could never go home. Home wasn't even home anymore. Ever since he had realized who his family really was, home was nowhere. The tears of the sky began to combine with the tears of his eyes, he couldn't turn back. Never, never, never. His family was so empty, so chaotic, so distant. They weren't even family. Strangers, that's what they were. Just people he happened to share space with. They had never loved or cared for him, so he would deal with them no longer. With a sigh he held back his tears and leaned down lower on his broom in order to increase his speed. The rain pelted him harder, faster, lightning struck from a cloud just behind and above him, but he didn't care. The clouds could strike him dead if they wanted to, it would make his family happy, after all, a funeral was a brilliant occasion to spread their reaches in society. Maybe the minister would attend, he would pity the Black's for their horrible loss, maybe give them a position in the ministry? Sirius laughed at this thought. It was an odd, bittersweet laugh. Maybe he'd finally cracked. Yes, that was it, here he was out in the middle of a lightning storm and he was laughing.  
"Sirius, you really are daft," He chuckled to himself. He was getting closer to James's house, a warm abode, filled with love and care. James's parents had always treated him like a third son whenever he had visited and he was sure they'd do the same now, after the shock of having to house a runaway, that is.  
His ears caught the sound of someone tracking him. Yes, there was definitely someone following him. Maybe his mother had decided to chase after him after all. It made sense, what would her friends think if they knew that her son had run away?  
The decisive boy made a quick, evasive maneuver that caused him to spin off to his right. His hand clung to his wand and for a moment he considered performing the Lumos charm so he could identify the figure, which was, no doubt, his mother, or perhaps one of the house elves had been commanded to go after him instead. That didn't matter now, all that mattered was that he'd get far, far away from his wretched home.  
Going back to the Lumos charm, Sirius spoke under his breath, "No, that would give me away. Come on, there has to be a way." Several plans streamed through his head none of which were worthy of consideration. The rain ran swiftly down his face, cooling the sores that they themselves had just made moments ago when they violently stuck him. His robes, drenched by the continuous showers, clung lightly to his skin as their hems waved furiously with the wind.  
His eyes darted down. The enigmatic streets of London past hurriedly below him. That was it. He'd lose his stalker down below in the dark alleyways. His hands sunk forward, pushing him down on the broom and plummeting him towards the ground.  
"Bloody hell, where's that boy going to?!" groaned Mrs. Black a tad too audibly for her comfort. But, she just brushed it off and followed suit, plunging down into the dark abyss of the city at night.  
Sirius gracefully leapt off his broom and sprinted down the road into a small alleyway. It was an unfortunate risk, landing in the middle of a muggle road, even with the deserted state of the streets he was on and the pitch black of a moonless night.  
He dodged around a corner, silent as a shadow. For that was all he was for now, empty and alone, without heart or mind, only a will. A will that was now forcing him to forge on with his endeavor.  
He could hear his mother's tap as her shoes clinked against the age- old cobblestone. His mind drifted for a moment. How long had this cobblestone been here? How many generations before him had it stood against? But quickly his mind was tore away from his thoughts, and he returned, once more, to his shadow state of mind.  
Desperately, he tried to slow his heavy breathing, but it seemed the throbbing of his chest would never cease nor falter. Closer and closer and closer stepped his mother. " "Clunk, clunk, clunk, clunk," they went in an ever increasing pace.  
"God, please let this not be it," his voice was nearly inaudible and cracked with his worry. Couldn't he have just waited another month? Just one more month and he would be able to apparate. His impatience only made his feelings worsen. Impatient, yes he was impatient. He knew. His mother had made sure of it with her constant reminding. He would gaze sorrowfully into her eyes, longing for the inner love and compassion that all mothers have for their children. But it was no where to be found. Only coldness was behind her eyes. Coldness for a blood-traitor child.  
The drizzle upon his face and body culminated with his sweat and tears to give him a rather uncomfortable position. Even so, he didn't care. It would all be over soon. He'd be away and in the arms of a real loving family.  
But what was this? The clunk had ceased. She had stopped, but there was still time. She could still capture him, cementing him into the family once and for all. After one attempt at running away, he doubted that he would ever be allowed alone again.  
It was then that it came to him. He was an anigmagi! Finally, a solution. Why hadn't he thought of this sooner? Technically, Sirius should never have been an anigmagi. His friend had needed him to become one, and, though it might have been illegal, he carried on with it. But that, is another story.  
Slowly he began to transform, he grew fur the same color as his dark hair just about all over his body and his ears slid up his head. The nose that was cherished by so many Hogwarts girls sprung out into more of a snout shape. He hunched over till he was on all fours and his hands and fingers altered into paws. And, as a final touch, a shaggy black tail grew out of his, well, its rather obvious where it grew out of.  
Without a look back, he dashed down the alleyway and into the darkness. After he thought he had lost his stubborn mother he stopped for a moment to rest. In about a fifteen minutes, he continued on his quest for James's house. He arrived to his house at the same time the sun arrived in the sky.  
He was still quite soaked, and must have looked like an odd spectacle on the stoop of the home that day. He knocked solemnly a few times until finally James, who happened to be the only one awake in his house, seeing as he had wanted to go out and practice some flying before everyone else was up, answered the door in a stupor.  
He was dressed in snazzy two piece pajamas with the most adorable puppy dogs on the pants. In his right hand was a bowl of Cocoa Puffs and with his left hand he rubbed his eye.  
"Sirius? What are you doing on my front porch?"  
  
OK! So that's it, I like it, do you? You don't? You do? You kinda do? Well tell me!!! Review pleaseeeee I welcome criticism as long as its constructive criticism. No just plain "This story sux" you may write that if you wish, but please explain your views so I may improve my writing. All reviewers get a big chocolate chip cookie! (Well.no.but that's ok) 


	2. A New Home

Back in those years, Sirius believed that the pain and distrust of his family would be the worst he would ever feel or encounter for the rest of his forsaken life. He would, unfortunately, face darker demons and even more trying situations. His adult life would have him encountering seemingly omniscient evil and at the same time, the care of a young wizard as he was finally brought into the world he really belonged to. Through all this, the rest of the world would be too blind to see the real enemy and the vastly misunderstood Sirius Black would be taken as a criminal. It has been said many times before, treat a man like a criminal and he will become one. Not that anyone actually expected an escape of the magnitude Sirius would pull off.  
For now, however, Sirius was perfectly content, eating cereal in his best friend's kitchen. He shook his head, temporarily shifting his hair from his soft black eyes. He scanned the kitchen, with its blue-green tiled floors, matching counter tops, and clean white walls. The first morning rays of light streamed in through a window placed directly above the sink, illuminating a hanging fruit basket. It was stocked with all kinds of fruits, some known to muggles, but quite a few of them displayed the distinct stamp of magically altered genetics.  
"So, anyways, the muggles call this brand Cocoa Puffs. Don't quite understand it though, it doesn't even have real cocoa in it. Who knows wha- "  
"James?" Sirius interrupted.  
"Padfoot," James replied.  
"What are your parents gonna say about all this, adults aren't always eager to take in runaways."  
"Don't worry about it, my parents probably think you moved in long ago with how much you're over here. Besides, they love you like a third son. In fact, I'm the one who should be worried."  
"I know, but I just have nowhere else to go, you know?"  
"Hmm, maybe I should make them some breakfast, or I could do the dishes."  
Sirius glanced at James wondering if he knew he was still there. "James?" he said.  
"Or the garbage, they're always telling me to take out the garbage."  
Sirius sighed and went back to his absorption of what a normal house is like. James's house was just that: normal. Nothing out of place except maybe a few of James's little brother's toys. They lived in a nice wizarding neighborhood, a lot like Sirius's except for the fact that James's family was upper-middle class despite their pureblood family history, which normally would mean that they're overwhelmingly rich.  
A noise came from the staircase leading to the second story, that disrupted Sirius's observations. James came alive and darted from his chair leaving in his wake a confused Sirius. When James came back he had an almost identical, but miniature version of himself riding on his shoulders. The only difference between them besides size was the few freckles sprinkled sparsely over the miniature version's nose and a small scrape on his right elbow.  
"Hey Ty," Sirius said to the young boy of three or four who was in fact James's little brother, Tyler.  
"Siri!" Tyler called back, obviously trying not to cry in front of the older boys.  
"Its ok Buddy, come on, lets get that elbow fixed up," James spoke soothingly as he reached into a cabinet on the far left for bandages.  
"I assume he fell down the stairs?" Sirius asked softly, trying not to upset Tyler.  
James just nodded in reply. When he turned around, Tyler had a brand new magical bandage adorning his elbow and a honeyduke's lollipop leftover from James's stash of candy he bought during the last school year.  
"There you go, all better," James congratulated him on his bravery before letting him down and sending him off to play.  
"Aw, Momma Jamie taking care of his little brother," Sirius chuckled jokingly.  
"Hey, at least I have a conscious," retorted James, also jokingly. He reinforced this with the tossing of a tomato from the hanging basket at Sirius.  
The tomato splattered onto Sirius's face coloring it read to match his cheeks.  
"Jerk," Sirius tried to say, but it just turned into an enormous cackle as he scraped tomato skin from his face.  
James smirked, Then his eyes caught sight of the clock. It was seven twenty-eight and he knew his parents' alarm always went off at seven thirty.  
"Hey, did you bring any clothes or anything with you? Maybe we should unpack it'd be one more reason for my parents to let you stay," James asked, hoping this would work out.  
"Sorry mate, but I came as I am, couldn't risk a suitcase slowing me down."  
"That's alright. I got a bunch of clothes my parents don't know exist. A little lie never hurt me mum before."  
"James!" called James's mother from upstairs, "What's going on down there?"  
"Nothing mum, Sirius just come a err visit," he yelled back.  
"A visit?!?!" Sirius exclaimed, but in a hushed whisper.  
James smacked his side with the back of his hand.  
"At seven thirty in the morning?!?!?!" Mrs. Potter hollered down irritated.  
"Err yeah."  
She sighed and walked slowly down the steps, turned the corner and walked into the kitchen.  
Sirius tried to suppress a laugh at the pre-make-up-regimen Mrs. Potter.  
"G' morning Sirius," she said as she tugged one of the numerous curlers from her hair.  
"Mornin' Mrs. P," Sirius snickered in a voice reminiscent of any random fifties sitcom.  
"You must be hungry, you couldn't have had time to eat before you came over," she said worriedly before digging through the cupboards. "You know, I think we'll have just enough flour to make some waff-"  
"Mum, Sirius is fine. The way you always feed him it's a wonder he hasn't exploded yet and.wait didn't you tell me yesterday we were out of flour when I asked you to make pancakes?"  
"Yes well, you see I just found a new bag last night and what does it matter anyways?"  
"Never mind. So, uh, Mum, would it be alright if Sirius stayed here for a few days or weeks or maybe a year or two?" he purposefully trailed off at the end and timed it so that his mother would be too busy searching for the juicer to make fresh squeezed orange juice. If its not obvious by now, Maxine Potter was the kind of wife and mother who loved and felt the need to entertain guests to the best of her ability.  
"Yeah sure, Honey."  
"Alright. So Sirius, you know where your room is right? The guest room that you must have stayed in about a billion times."  
"Of course."  
"Good, good. So um why don't you let me change out of these things," he glanced down at his fuzzy pajamas, "and then we can find something to do."  
With that, James walked upstairs leaving Sirius alone in the kitchen. Sirius could only grin. He had a home, well almost anyways. It was closer to a real home than anything he had ever had and there was no he was going to spoil this.  
He decided to sit in the living room while he was waiting for James. Two couches surrounded a coffee table in the middle of the room with one of the couches facing a charmed screen showing a relaxing view of the British countryside along with the coast Ireland.  
Lying on the coffee table were several magazines including one with four guys with the same bowl cut plastered all over the cover accompanied by the slogan 'Beatlemania.'  
Sirius picked it up and idly flipped through the pages, not really reading or looking for anything in particular.  
"Ready to go?" James said. He had come back downstairs wearing his normal clothes. Despite an attempt, his hear was still its normal mangled self.  
"Go where?" Sirius tossed down the magazine.  
"Stephanie's house, I want to see if she feels like getting some flying in before it gets too warm."  
"Yeah, sure."  
He got up and they left the house together.  
They didn't have to walk long, Stephanie Karr lived right next door to James. They both walked up the cement path, past several differentiating flower plots and up to the door. James reached out his hand and knocked on the thick wooden door as there was no screen door in front of it.  
A slender woman with very blonde hair and soft blue eyes came to the door. "Oh hello James, Stephanie is inside eating breakfast, you can go in if you'd like. Oh and I see you've brought Sirius with you." Her lip twitched as she thought of all the China cups Sirius came extremely close to breaking last time he visited.  
"Yep, Nice to see you again Mrs. Karr."  
Sirius smirked at her and followed James into the house. They found a teenage girl with light brown hair and blue eyes like her mother's sitting on a dark blue couch and munching down on a plate of scrambled eggs and a glass of apple juice.  
"Morning, Stephie."  
"Hey James," she said carelessly. James had seen her so many times before she had a chance to 'freshen-up' that it didn't bother her in the least bit.  
Stephanie had been James's friend even before Sirius. They were the classic pair, sitting in the sandbox together while still in diapers, playing on swings, chasing each other in games of tag, and amazingly enough, through school and being separated into different houses (Stephanie was put in Ravenclaw as she was quite bright, but not at all an athlete except when it came to riding a broom. Try to get her on a Quidditch Pitch, though, and she'd never survive) they had remain friends. Stephanie had even latched on to James's new friends quite well, without the usual jealousy. She had gained her own too, but James was always there when she needed him.  
"So, you up for some broom lessons?" James asked teasingly.  
Stephanie smirked and said, "You mean, am I ready to leave you in the dust? Of course, James."  
Sirius chuckled at the exchange, any girl besides Stephanie would have taken the remark seriously.  
After Stephanie had finished her breakfast and pulled her hair back into a high ponytail, they stepped out into her large back yard and mounted their relative brooms. Sirius floated up into the sky and called down to the pair, "Alright you two, I want a good clean fight and all that nonsense. Fliers, kick off. Ok now, on my mark, begin the race. Both of you will fly down to the end of the yard, around the chestnut tree, weave through the pine trees and come back to the finish line between the garden and the shed. Got that? Good."  
Sirius raised his arms and held for a moment, for drama's sake. He dropped his arms and made an imitation of an air horn sound with his mouth.  
  
They were off, James had a fast reaction and pulled out ahead in the beginning, but Stephanie looked determined. James reached the chestnut tree, but lost some speed on his turn. This was Stephanie's chance. She expertly pulled off a sharp curve and surpassed James easily.  
"Well who else saw that coming," Sirius mumbled to himself.  
Stephanie wove through the pine trees with ease. She did have the advantage, after all, this was her backyard. James had no hope of catching up at the rate. She sped from the trees just as James reached the middle of them.  
"Not much longer," thought Stephanie.  
She zoomed past the garden and leapt from her broom, gracefully landing on her own two feet with broom in hand. A few seconds later, James flew in and landed beside her.  
"Every time! Every time! I'm gonna beat you once though, Stephanie. I promise, some day I will beat you," he said, not altogether that seriously. Stephanie was just too fast.  
Sirius landed beside the two. "You know, it's a pity for such a talent on the broom to be wasted. But better for the Gryffindor team I suppose."  
"Ok, well Stephanie, you know I want a rematch," James said knowing he was just going to get beat again.  
The morning went on that way, several races, many loses on James's part. The only time James could ever win was against Sirius, even though they were usually pretty close and Sirius still won about half the time.  
Around ten o'clock, James offered to have Stephanie over, promising that his mother would almost definitely be making pink lemonade, Stephanie's favorite drink. As they were walking back over, they saw Tyler playing in James's front yard with various toy cars and trucks.  
"Hey Ty," Sirius said to him as Tyler ran over Sirius's foot with a foot-long metal fire truck.  
Sirius just laughed softly, and smiled up at the sky. He could get used to this.  
  
Ok well that's the second chapter. I think I'm going to move this down to PG cause well, this is definitely not PG-13. I finished this at about 12:30 am so if it seems a bit off, that's why. I hope you all like it anyways even though its not the most exciting chapter. Its just supposed to be a set up for later stuff and yeah. So, please review! 


End file.
